


You Deserve to be Happy

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec runs away, Blue Eyes, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Sad Alec, Wedding Fail, alec deserves to be happy, alec is probably like 19 in this, magnus deserves to be happy, magnus takes him to the loft, shorter alec, taller magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: A different take on Alec's wedding (failed) to Lydia. Alec ends up stopping the wedding himself, for there was no one else to make that decision for him. As he escapes the Institute, who should be down the steps and calls out to him but none other then Magnus Bane! MALEC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have warped another scene (the “first” wedding) from the TV Series to my own desires and stealing Alec's blue eyes from the books. Sorry, not sorry, I just really love the blue eyes... Oh and I made Alec shorter then Magnus as well... Anyway, once you get over those two things, I hope you give this piece a shot. This actually came about when I was sick and the plot bunnies would not let me sleep until I wrote this up – there is a second chapter which I'll post later.

You Deserve to be Happy  
By: Shin Sankai

#

Chapter One

#

“Alec,” Blue eyes shifted to a young woman looking absolutely stunning in a floor length gown. She was standing in the doorway, shuffling from side to side and worry was clearly etched on her pretty face.

“How do I look?” Alec turned to face the young woman fully as she walked in and stood in front of him, her head tilted as she looked him up and down on the spot.

“I don't think white is your colour.” Her hand lifted up to cup his cheek. “Its like you are in mourning.”

“Izzy...” Alec did have to swallow the fact he did feel like happiness for him was so freaking far away now. 

“You still look very handsome though.” Izzy tried to give her big brother a reassuring smile, but he already knew her efforts were in vain.

“Hey you two,” Another person joined the inseparable siblings.

“Jace,”

“Mum and dad said Lydia's arrived, so we best get you to the alter.” Izzy watched her big brother gulp down the lump in his throat, shaking hands being shoved into his pockets to ward off any scrutiny or questioning from prying eyes.

“Lets do this.” Alec mumbled as he took in a deep breath and then let it out. 

The three siblings headed out of the room and into the ceremony room within the Institute, all three making their way to the front. Alec and Izzy saw the beaming smiles on their parents faces whilst Jace was trying ever so hard not to stare at Clary who was sitting in the crowd, looking very pretty in a silk dark green dress and with her best friend, Simon, at her side. Alec's eyes followed Jace's to where they tried not to stare at for long periods of time, their parabatai bond fluctuating with both their emotions today. 

'Who invited him?' Alec thought inwardly before his gaze shifted over to Izzy, head tilting slightly when he realised her dark orbs were scanning the crowd of mostly shadowhunters. He watched her plum coloured lips turn into a frown as she couldn’t see who she was looking for. 'Did she have a date or something?' Alec pondered once more.

“Izzy, are you alright?” She snapped her brown eyes to him, giving him a shaky smile as she nodded her head. He knew that was a damn lie, but couldn't interrogate her further as the double doors opened and in walked Lydia Branwell, dressed to impress in a floor length beaded wedding gown.

Just starring at her walking down the aisle, Alec was certain all the blood drained from his face and then his stomach began to churn as she drew closer. Once Lydia stood in front of him, giving him a smile, he tried ever so hard to return it and was sure it came out looking like a grimace. 

Alec shifted his sapphire blue orbs back over to Izzy once more. The frown on her face did him in. She knew him, all of him, and she hated seeing him unhappy and trapped in a corner with no way out.

Jace was a different story though. Jace thought Alec was doing this because he had feelings for Lydia, never mind the fact it was mainly a push from their parents to wed and form strong alliances between their influential families. 

Alec still hid much from the blonde shadowhunter, feeling like his thoughts and feelings would be nothing but a burden to the blonde shadowhunter. Then there was the fact that they'd been at odds for awhile now, no thanks to Clary showing up, but they needed to get past it. Or more importantly, Alec needed to get past it. And he was, truly he was. They would always be brothers, always parabatai and no bond was greater then that. 

Or so Alec had first thought...

Since the dark haired shadowhunters eyes had begun to shift from Jace to another, Alec's confusing feelings towards Jace were starting to crack. It was all so confusing, so very new to him and in truth, he hadn't known what to do except when a certain warlock had come into his life. So much so, he'd lashed out. Not only at the said warlock, but also at Jace too. There was so much Alec needed to tell Jace and yet, what if he didn't accept him like Izzy did? What if...?

“You okay buddy?” Alec jerked from his thoughts, a fleeting look occurred between sapphire blue and miss-matched coloured orbs. Even if Jace was kept in the dark about several things, Alec could see and feel the worry his brother, his parabatai had for him. That one look from Jace made Alec's defences crumble a small bit.

“No, I'm not.” Before Jace could even utter anything else, Alec shifted his gaze to the very pretty blonde standing before him. The very pretty blonde he felt nothing for. 

“Alec, hey...” It looked like she'd been trying to catch his attention for awhile now, confusion in her blue eyes, but there was something else there too: understanding.

“Lydia,” Alec drew in a deep breath, heart hammering in his ears knowing what he was about to do was going to change everything. “I can't do this.” He was waiting for an uproar from the young woman or a slap to the face or...something...anything...and definitely not the tiny smile that graced her lips. It was then Alec had to remember, aside from Lydia being a 'Branwell' and having been married at a very young age before loosing the love of her life, Alec actually knew next to nothing about her and quite frankly, she him. What Alec did know, was Lydia was stronger then him, most definitely so, as she stood up for herself against her parents, found her own happiness, her own true love, but of course he'd been lost to her too early in life. 

And Alec... Alec had never had that type of connection with anyone. Could he even say he truly loved Jace? Wasn't he just the safe option? 

In truth, Alec had never found true love, nor had he experienced it before. He didn't even know what it was or where to even look. Not until he saw...

“Alec,” He snapped from his thoughts and focused on Lydia once more. “Hey, its alright.” The sweet gesture of Lydia placing her hand against his cheek made the tension in his shoulders ease. She would have made a formidable spouse, a fantastic business partner to help him lead the New York Institute (which was his dream) with strength and pride, but Alec couldn't do it. He couldn't do that to Lydia and he certainly couldn't do that to himself. Not when a certain melodious voice was currently plaguing his very mind...

'You loose your breath when they enter the room. When they walk by, your heart beats faster. And when they are standing so close, feeling their breath near you, your skin tingles.'

Just thinking about about the voice alone made Alec's heart pound in his very chest. Quickly the young shadowhunters gaze shifted to his rather confused parents and the sudden whispers which filled the ceremony room.

No, this was all wrong. This wedding was all wrong! 

This is not what Alec wanted! 

“Alec,” He was brought back to the present as Lydia brushed a thumb across his cheek. “You deserve to be happy.” The whispers grew louder as Lydia gave Alec one last smile before she turned away, heading off down the aisle and out the double doors from where she originally came in.

Yes, happy. Happy is what Alec wanted. Happy is what he so desperately needed...and deserved, just like Lydia had said. 

Alec didn't want the perfect life, couldn't settle for the perfect life of having a dutiful wife at his side because that is not where his heart lay.

His heart lay with a certain warlock. Someone who was most definitely not perfect at all, though on the outside he was truly breathtaking. Then there was the fact that he wasn't even a shadowhunter, Alec unsure how people would take the news of not only the fact he was gay but was fast falling for a downworlder! And in truth, the warlock was someone who made Alec loose his breath whenever he did walk into a room, just as the very person had shoved those words into his face, never allowing him to forget those spoken words. Those very words haunted him and then that is when Alec had lashed out like a child and then...and then he was gone...never to darken (or in Alec's case, brighten) his doorstep again. And that feeling, of him not being there was far more painful then any injury he'd ever had in all his years (as short as it was) as a shadowhunter.

“What's going on?” Alec heard his mother's cry of confusion, she having shot to her feet in an instant, finally realising that Lydia was not coming back.

For now though, Alec's eyes focused on his sister, the very person who knew him best and found her eyes were shining with tears as she tossed the flowers she'd been holding to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, her plum coloured lips against his ear.

“I'm so proud of you Alec,” He shook his head as truthfully he was currently winging it right now and didn't really know what the next step was going to be. “Go get him big brother.” He was sure he blushed a little, since it appeared Izzy had already come up with phase two of his 'fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants' plan. 

Quickly Alec's eyes shifted to a rather confused Jace, but soon, very soon, he would have tell him everything... Well, maybe not everything. 

“I love you.” Alec mumbled into his protective sisters hair before letting her go, heading down the aisle, moving past his furious mother before her quick reflexes shot out and grabbed hold of his arm.

“Alec, what do you think you are doing?” He shrugged off her grip, ripping the white suit jacket and black waistband from his body, dumping them on the floor at his feet, as his hands also pulling the crisp white shirt from his black trousers.

“I'm sorry...” They were painful words to voice, but also meant a thousand and one things right then and there. 

'I'm sorry I can't be the perfect son you always wanted me to be. I'm sorry I’m not the role model you wanted me to be for other shadowhunters. I'm sorry for being a failure. I'm sorry I can't marry Lydia and have hundreds of shadowhunter babies with her. Mum and dad, I'm just...sorry.'

Though, what Alec was not sorry for was...

“Where do you think you're going?” He listened to his mother shout as he headed for the exit.

“To be with who I want to be with!” Alec shot back, quick legs taking him to the doors and he burst through them, racing down the corridors and towards the exit. It didn't take him long to get there as he burst through the thick double doors of the old church and felt the warm sun on his pale skin as he closed his eyes for a single moment, breathing in, what felt like the first time in his life: freedom. 

He faintly heard the doors slam shut behind him and knew his parents were probably ripping into Izzy and Jace right about now as to what the hell was going on. Alec would definitely be the talk of the New York Institute for months to come. Hell, maybe even other Institutes since his parents had sent invitations off to other 'Heads' and he'd briefly met some of them too. 

The shadowhunter shook his head of such thoughts. There was no turning back now. He'd left the ceremony room and Lydia had left earlier then him too. His old life was over. Alec's heavily kept secret, which was the biggest secret of all, would soon be known to many. Though he was certain Izzy wouldn't spill a drop, though one day he would have to face the music and explain why he couldn't marry Lydia and that explanation would have to be voiced to his parents of all people.

The decision he'd just made was thrilling and terrifying for Alec to ponder on, in regards to what was to come and what was to become of himself. Would Alec even be allowed to set foot back into the Institute? He guessed only time would tell as his blue eyes shot open, Alec shaking his head as he ripped the tie from around his neck, shoving it into one pocket and then popped two buttons before raking his hands through his hair, messing it up to its usual 'tousled, just woken up' style which Izzy always said suited him well.

Unfortunately, it did not take long for dread to reach the pit of Alec's stomach at the sudden decision he'd just made. Had he just lost his parents, even though at this stage they would just be insanely confused? However, when he did come clean, would he loose them forever? And with loosing his parents would that then mean he would loose everything else? His siblings? The Institute? Being a shadowhunter and everything he was trained for? Would he...be...de-runed?

Letting out a shuddering breath, seriously not wanting to think about that and desperately trying to think on the brighter side. In truth, the only consolation prize so far was the fact that Lydia didn't blame him for not going through with the wedding and Alec was now well aware of how much Izzy wanted him to be happy. And he was sure, 100%...well...maybe 75% that once he told Jace mostly everything, he too would only want him to be happy.

And Alec knew, as much as discovering feelings was all very new to him, those very emotions were only brought out by no one else except...

“Alec!” Blue eyes immediately snapped to attention, shifting and blinking numerous times at hearing that familiar sensual voice, which seemed to be laced with desperation, and instantly the shadowhunter felt his breath hitch, his heartbeat quicken and his hand clenched into the material of his white shirt where his heart lay. For who should be at the bottom of the church steps, but none other then Magnus Bane! 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was beautifully dressed in black trousers, chunky boots, a silk black shirt and his grey snakeskin and bright blue jacket over the top. The silk shirt had several buttons undone and three necklaces rested against a muscular golden-bronze taut chest. Magnus also wore six rings in total on his fingers and he even had electric blue highlights in his slightly spiked hair. And then lets not forget the black eye-liner and grey-blue shadow accentuating his dark brown sparkling eyes. And to top off the look, were silver ear-cuffs attached to his ears. Alec had seen this very outfit on Magnus before, from when they first met back in Magnus' club, but right here and now, Magnus was more breathtaking then he'd ever been.

Alec continuously blinked down at the vision before him and then suddenly registered that his feet were moving, taking one step down at a time, doing so rather slowly just in case this was a dream and Alec didn't want to wake from it. 

As the shadowhunter was half way down, it was then he finally realised that it truly was Magnus! Magnus was here! He wasn't a figment of Alec's imagination!

Alec felt his mouth go dry instantly. 

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who flirted with him non-stop, who helped him on various shadowhunter missions when he didn't need to and the very downworlder who had saved Izzy's life. Magnus who made him unable to breathe, was right before his very eyes, looking up at him with wonder and confusion. Alec was sure the wonder was there because he was standing before the warlock's very eyes as well and the confusion was there for Magnus did not understand what he was doing outside the Institute when he should very well be in it and getting married. 

Then there was also the slight tilt of the head, eyes shifting to look him up and down at how dishevelled his appearance currently was. Alec was not into fashion at all, but Magnus knew he would at least make an effort on his wedding day, which he had, but once he decided to do something for himself, the constraints had to be removed instantly. It was even like the outfit were a cage that he needed to escape from.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath hitch. Why was Magnus here? Alec was confused before his mind shifted back to a frowning Izzy looking about the church. Whilst Alec thought she'd been looking for her date, had she in fact been looking for Magnus? Did she...invite the warlock for his sake? To ensure that once he saw Magnus that he would come to realise this wedding was a mistake?

It did not take long for Alec's mind to be made up, family and honour and keeping up the Lightwood name be damned as he stumbled down the concrete steps, tripping ungracefully at the last minute and nearly smashing into the warlock before Alec quickly regained his footing. 

He was starting to realise that as graceful a shadowhunter he was, especially when it came to business and battle, however, when he was in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he lost all equilibrium. Straightening up and looking up at the warlock, Alec's heart ached in an instant, for even though they were barely inches from each other, he felt like it was an entire ravine keeping them apart. And Alec didn't want that at all! 

Flashes of their introduction assaulted his mind. Treasured memories of the warlock needing him, needing his strength. The looks, the smiles, the laughter, it was everything to Alec and much, much more.

Magnus was here, right in front of him!

Magnus...his Magnus...well...Alec hoped in any case. The young shadowhunter flushed at that realisation as he felt his arm lift instantly, he stretching up on tiptoe as he launched himself at the downworlder. Alec gripped the warlock tight, having thrown his arms over the tall man's shoulders, clutching at him for all he was worth. And that was a damn lot to Alec.

“Alexander...” The stubborn and strong shadowhunter had never felt such a shiver ripple through his own body then it did right then and there as Magnus whispered softly into his ear, those lean and strong dependable arms finally rising and securing their hold on him. One wrapped fluidly around his waist, the other around his shoulders and his warm hand pressed at the back of his head, experienced and nimble fingers delving into his messy black hair, holding him close like he were the most precious being the warlock had ever held within his very arms.

Just being in Magnus' embrace, a returned embrace at that, spoke volumes to Alec's fluctuating emotions which he was never good at understanding. It was almost like Magnus was giving him a silent promise that everything was alright, like Magnus was telling him that he was here and he wasn't going to let go.

“Magnus...” Alec's thoughts were always insanely jumbled when it had to do with his tremulous feelings for the High Warlock, but his name was like a soothing balm to his emotions, much like the smell of sandalwood and sugar that touched Magnus' warm golden-bronze skin. Or more or less the the general feel of having the taller man wrapped around him. In this moment Alec felt all the tension leave his body in an instant. He was finally relaxing, finally at peace with himself.

Magnus continued to hold Alec loving close, the adorable shadowhunter being cocooned against his taller, lankier body and yet, it was like they melded as one, arms secured around each other and bodies pressed perfectly together, fitting together like two pieces of the same precious stone which had been incomplete, and now it (they) had finally found its (their) other half.

“Magnus...” It was all Alec could desperately get out once more, just the warlock's name, as he tightened his hold on the warlock, breathing in the familiar scent, lips curving into a serene (but hidden) smile as he pressed them boldly against Magnus neck. 

'This is happiness...' Alec concluded in his head. 

Such was Alec in utter bliss right at this moment that he didn't even hear the church doors burst open as Jace appeared at the top of the stairs. He'd been ordered by the Lightwood parents to get Alec back in here and explain what the hell had just happened. And whilst Jace wasn't one to really follow orders, he did want to ensure his brother, his parabatai, was alright. He could feel Alec's fluctuating emotions and had run from the ceremony room when they'd shifted from sorrow to longing. 

However, Alec's feelings aside, Jace himself was currently in slight turmoil, unsure about what to feel within himself as his eyes locked onto Alec. For there said older brother was, down the bottom of the stairs, back to him, and he'd never seen Alec look so fragile and so small before. 

Alec was always the most responsible one, the most prideful, the one who followed the rules to the letter. The one who would never stray from the righteous path their parents set out for him. The shadowhunter all other shadowhunters strived to be like, including himself sometimes. And yet, there Alec was, on a bright sunny day, on his wedding day (or was meant to be his wedding day) in the arms of another! And not just any other either. Alec, who held things close to his chest, who never shed his problems with Jace even though they were brothers, they were parabatai, was at the bottom of the steps, gripping the flashy Magnus Bane like his very life depended on it! He even had his head tilted and tucked into said warlocks neck too!

Jace could do nothing but stand there, heart pounding as dark brown eyes snapped to attention, glancing up at him. Jace had to gulp down the lump in his throat. Was that a flash of possessive gold in the warlock's gaze? The blonde shadowhunter couldn't be sure, since one of Magnus' hands drifted away from Alec's shaking body, fingers snapping as a portal was suddenly created behind their embracing figures.

He didn't know what Magnus whispered to Alec, but his brother nodded his head in consent and the next thing he knew, the two of them were gone. 

Alec was gone and Jace did nothing to stop it.

Trepidation filled him in an instant, but it didn't last long when his eyes shifted over his shoulder as Izzy finally made her way out of the church and stood at his side.

“Where is Alec?”

“He's gone.” He watched fear shift through her gaze in an instant, but her shoulders eased as Jace drew her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders whilst her brown orbs shifted to his free hand resting over his parabatai bond. “He's safe... Alec's safe with Magnus.” 

'Magnus did come for him!' Izzy thought joyously for a single fleeting moment.

“F-For how long?” Izzy couldn't help but stutter out the dreaded question, happiness but a fleeting thought right now. 

How long would their brother be safe from their parents, from the Council too? And on another thought, how long would the High Warlock of Brooklyn be safe from their parents and the shadow world too? 

Nothing like this had ever happened before, well not that Izzy was aware of, in regards to the unmistakable attraction and feelings between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder. And two men at that.

“We'll do whatever we can to protect him.” Jace voiced with conviction.

“The both of them.” Izzy reiterated, because she knew, where one was, the other would most definitely be close by. Izzy doubted Magnus needed their protection, he'd probably reject it since he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all. One does not get such a position lightly. Izzy could also tell, even if she'd not been around Magnus for long, but she knew tremendous power lay within his very fingers, and now that he finally got her adorably awkward and very stubborn older brother within his hands, she knew Magnus would never let anything happen him. 

For once in her life, Isabelle Lightwood was prepared to entrust Alec to another. She would let go, as hard as it was going to be, and place all her faith and trust into quite the dashing warlock who held great fondness and attraction for her brother, right from the very moment they first met.

# TBC #


	2. Chapter 2

You Deserve to be Happy - Two  
By: Shin Sankai

#

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was a mixture of emotions, wanting so desperately to ask the shadowhunter in his arms several questions, but as soon as his feet touched the wooden floorboards of his home, bringing the both of them through the portal, Alec immediately went slack in his arms, emotionally and physically drained from quite the day. A day of rather important decision-making it seemed.

The portal closed instantly behind Magnus and carefully he lifted Alec into his arms, rather easily he might add, since Alec didn't seem to weigh much. Immediately Magnus felt his possessive cat eyes breaking through his glamour to gaze down at his precious bundle. 

Magnus was still amazed at how unique this young Lightwood was. So very different from his parents and long since passed ancestors. Magnus had to admit he hadn't seen such strength and stubbornness in such bright blue eyes in a very long time. Probably not since William Herondale if he were being honest, but even his dearly departed friend, who was quite a cocky shadowhunter, couldn't hold a candle to Alexander's fierce but also extremely adorable character in Magnus' books.

Without even waking Alec from his slumber, Magnus was over by his large plush red lounge in seconds. With a click of his fingers on his right hand, it brought forth various cushions and blankets. Carefully he laid Alec down with all the care in the world and felt a tender smile brush his lips when the young shadowhunter let out a tiny sigh as his head snuggled into the pillows and his body curled up like a cat when he dropped the warm blanket over Alec's shivering body.

'Utterly precious...' Magnus concluded to himself. 

Truthfully, its all Magnus could think of right now as he magicked up some extra pillows, sitting on them on the floor, his lanky legs curled out to the side as he sat right at Alec's side so the boy knew, when he awoke, he wouldn't freak out (too much) with trying to figure out where he was. Magnus had, after all, changed the décor of his home as to try and distract himself from Alec's original rejection. 

Magnus let out a sigh as he drifted back to the past, which quite frankly, was only several weeks prior.

#

Magnus had never felt so unsure of himself in his centuries of living and so very frustrated too since meeting the cute shadowhunter boy. He had teased and flirted to gauge Alec's reactions and the blush that rose to his cheeks and the adorable little smile when he'd called him 'pretty boy' was such a delight that Magnus seriously thought maybe something could come of this. Alec had even been to his place several times too, all innocent of course. 

However, just when Magnus was thinking everything was coming together, Alec's behaviour began to change a little. Not obvious, but he was an experienced warlock with hundreds of years notched on his belt so the tiny tell-tale signs were there. Alec began to give him mixed messages and then suddenly cut ties with him. Usually every couple of days he'd come to his apartment and they'd share dinner together, but on the fourth night in a row of not seeing Alec, the very next day, Magnus had ventured to the Institute thinking perhaps Alec had been hurt on a mission. 

Oh how wrong Magnus was that day. Once he got past the guards near the front, lying about being here for Clave business and the fact he'd been there several times before, the shadowhunters didn't question him further. They may not like him, but they still wouldn't mess with the High Warlock of Brooklyn if he'd been “ordered” to the Institute on Clave business, even if it were a tiny white lie. 

As Magnus walked the hallways towards Alec's office, he did feel his shoulders ease when he heard the shadowhunters voice (though slightly raised) and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't hurt at all. As he drew closer he could pick up on another voice, Alec was conversing with his delightful sister and just as he was about to knock on the opened door to alert them to his presence, he felt his eyes widen as they were currently talking about Alec's upcoming wedding! 

The shock that ripped through Magnus was indescribable. He'd never been so caught off guard and perhaps even humiliated in all his life. Magnus had begun to berate himself instantly. Just what had he been thinking at ever believing a shadowhunter and a downworlder like him could actually start something together. He should of known better, of course he should have, but Magnus had hoped Alec would be different to anyone else he'd been with. 

'Magnus!' Isabelle had gasped in shock at seeing him there and the warlock had watched Alec tense instantly before the boy carefully shifted his gaze to look at him.

'I see...' Is what he had murmured that day. 'And here I was worrying about your safety thinking perhaps you were on your death bed and no one had called me to use every last inch of my power to bring you back to the world of the living since this place just wouldn't be the same without you.' A coldness enveloped Magnus instantly as Alec's lips parted, but no words formed. 'Congratulations Alexander.' And with those parting words Magnus swiftly turned on his heel and headed for the exit. He had ended up in the nearest bar downing several drinks, but being as he was a warlock, getting drunk took longer then usual and he'd grown bored of the entire evening and headed home, curling up in bed with Chairman Meow and refused to move for the next few days.

To think less then 48 hours later Alec was standing at his doorstep begging him to save Isabelle! How dare that shadowhunter do that to him, possibly even knowing he couldn't refuse him anything! Of course, Magnus being the ever cunning warlock he was, and still quite bitter over what he'd heard without Alec even bothering to tell him to his face, he offered his price, which of course was the shadowhunter himself. That did not go down well at all. And in the end, he requested something that was utmost important to Alec which ended up being his bow and quiver. 

Of course Isabelle was freed, much to Magnus' relief, since no matter the friction between he and Alec, his younger sister was such a delight to be around. Much better then the golden boy that's for sure. As Alec stood near the door, talking to the guards watching over his sister, Magnus had felt her take hold of his hand, her sad eyes looking up at him as she was trying with all her might to tell him how sorry she was that he'd overheard their conversation days prior. It appeared that she had known from the very beginning about the potential relationship between himself and her older brother, but of course that fell flat the minute Magnus heard of Alec's wedding. Magnus dropped her hand as Alec walked inside and whilst Izzy pretty much hugged the stuffing out of him, Magnus needed to get out of this place and far away. But of course, he was ever the cunning warlock and wanted his payment so he and Alec had left. He knew how hard it was for Alec to hand them over, but his sister's freedom was far greater then anything to the boy. Of course Magnus couldn't take anything of Alec's without his true consent and had given him his prized weaponry back. He farewelled Alec and hoped he wouldn't see the boy ever again, but he knew that was just wishful thinking as he sat at The Hunter's Moon and drank his feelings away...again.

Several days passed and with avoiding Alec like the plague, Magnus was unfortunately called (demanded) back to the Institute. He had breathed a sigh of relief when said shadowhunter he'd been thinking too much about was nowhere in sight and he was then requested to track down a dear old friend of his, Ragnor Fell. Just when he thought the coast was clear, Magnus was on his way out when he'd come across Alec and a rather pretty blonde girl at his side. Turns out she was Lydia Branwell, Alec's fiance, and her name instantly brought back memories of his dear old friend which happened to be one of her ancestors. She was none the wiser to the tension between them and broke into excited conversation with him about his research into the invention of the portal, several shadowhunters around them looking on in intrigue, just like Alec did, since clearly they had no idea that he'd played a massive part in that. Well, what they did with that information was not Magnus' business as he said some snide comments and then left, not wanting to be in Alec's presence. Mind you, he did have to applaud Alec for keeping his emotions in check. Better then he did that is for sure. And to think he was meant to be the older and wiser one.

The mission to collect his dear old friend was an utter catastrophe. Ragnor was lost to Magnus and so he grieved for his dear friend quietly in the sanctuary of his own home, ignoring all fire messages from the Institute. He needed this time for himself since they weren't offering any sympathy for possibly being partly involved in the death of one of his dearest and oldest friends, pretty much the only person in the world he could truly call family if Magnus were being honest. After all, no one knew the true Magnus Bane, no one but Ragnor Fell, the previous High Warlock of London.

Disastrously, not less then 24 hours after the disastrous incident, Alec had come to see him. He offered his condolences and as nice as it was that a shadowhunter who wasn't directly involved with the incident had come to offer his apologies, Magnus was not in the mood. Alec had not read his body language clear enough as he began to stumble through his explanation as to why he and Lydia would make a great combination. Magnus was not up for this type of chatter at all and they had argued once more. Magnus kicked Alec out of his home and lost himself within a bottle of scotch.

Getting over the buzz of the alcohol, again it actually being quite hard for Magnus to get drunk, he sat quietly in his home, thinking over everything and nothing when, rather shockingly, his dear friend appeared! Ragnor lounged in one of his chairs, like he were actually there and offered him some much needed advice like he were alive and well. To think, even in death, his dear old friend still offered the best advice. 

It did not take Magnus long to conjure a portal. He had slipped through it, dressed quite handsomely (naturally) and popped out not far from the New York Institute, but as he drew closer to the church, doubts began to form in his head. 

Magnus wasn't usually a warlock who would doubt himself, not ever, but then he'd never truly fallen for a shadowhunter before. Alright, he'd never fallen this hard for a shadowhunter before. Of course he debated whether he should burst into the Institute, he had an invite so he was allowed access, but then he being there would probably shock the absolute shit out of everyone attending, and Alec himself. 

Fancy that, a Downworlder coming to crash a Shadowhunter wedding. What punishment would lay in wait if he had done exactly that? However, regardless of whatever punishment anyone tried to place on him, Magnus' mind was made up as he rounded the corner towards the old Institute. 

His dear Ragnor's advice was exactly what Magnus needed to hear. Alec was special. Regardless of him being a shadowhunter, a Lightwood and a mortal, that didn't matter to Magnus at all. Alec was Alec, and that was who Magnus wanted. With feelings and emotions on high, as he had drawn closer to the church, he'd listened to the distinct sounds of doors being pushed open and then slamming closed. 

Had he been too late? Were Alec and Lydia married already? 

That just wasn't the case when his eyes locked onto the dear boy at the top of the stairs. Magnus' lips had parted, but horrifyingly his voice would not alert the shadowhunter that he was there. Instead he watched on as Alec tilted his head to the warm sun, pale skin shining and the tiniest of smiles filtered across his pink lips. Magnus was dying to know what that small grin was for, licking his lips as he continued to eye Alec before his very eyes. 

It wasn't long before he finally got his voice working and Alec's name was the first thing that popped out, probably sounding a bit desperate if Magnus was being honest. He delighted in the shock and surprise rushing across Alec's features as their eyes finally locked for the first time in what felt like forever.

#

Magnus shifted back to the present when another tiny grumble-groan fluttered from Alec's slightly parted lips, mingling and echoing around his home like they were always meant to be here. 

The High Warlock shifted in his seated position, right hand coming up to lightly trace Alec's deflect rune against his deliciously pale skin. His tender fluttering fingers made the young shadowhunter squirm rather cutely in his sleep, and then sadly he shifted, turning his body away from Magnus, now giving him a view of his back. His fluffy black and electric blue blanket slipped down and with the thin material of Alec's crinkled white shirt, Magnus could make out the spiral like patterns of other tattooed runes littered across the boys back. 

'Who would of thought this would happen...' Magnus thought to himself. 

He couldn't help the grin on his lips when less then an hour ago, he'd have this very shadowhunter in his arms, clinging desperately to him like a life line, those pink lips pressed against his warm golden-bronze skin on his neck. He could still feel the outline and the burning sensation it caused.

Magnus had thought their moment would be lost when Jace appeared at the top of the steps, but the shadowhunter either hadn't realised his long time crush was there or possibly didn't care as he wanted to wrap himself even more within his comforting arms. The quiver that drifted throughout Magnus' entire being was one he'd not felt for over a 100 years at the feel of Alec being so closely pressed against himself.

The warlock had seen the look of shock on Jace's face, and without truly realising it, Magnus' possessiveness, in regards to Alec wrapped in his very embrace had flared immediately. He knew his usual cool, calm and collected attitude about all things had slipped the minute he eyed the goldenboy. He'd flashed the blonde shadowhunter his unique and rare marker, telling Alec's parabatai that what was in his arms was his, and his alone. Magnus wasn't going to give Alec back, no matter what the blonde said or possibly demanded of him. Though Magnus wasn't sure if Jace did catch on to his cat eyes warning him to back off, but that didn't matter as he had whispered into Alec's ear, wanting to know if he wanted to leave, and the tiny nod of the head was all that Magnus needed as he used a portal and brought them back to his apartment.

Of course, Magnus was no fool. It could just be Alec's emotions running high, even if he did give consent to leave the church, leave his parabatai and family and the Shadow World behind – even if for this night alone. Magnus wasn't sure what was in store when Alec awoke...or for them either. Plus there was the concept of Alec needing to return to the Institute as well. Quite frankly, Magnus didn't want to think about it. The thought of anything happening to this shadowhunter, his shadowhunter, made his blood boil. 

Magnus shifted his gaze, eyes drifting to the sparks crackling against his fingertips. In one swift movement he lifted his arms up, watching his protective wards activate and flare up, absolute protection encasing his loft building as no one was getting through them while his worn out shadowhunter rested on his couch.

Sometime during Magnus' thoughts and then his sudden activation of his wards, Alec had shifted once more, now resting on his back, but still snuggled adorably under his blanket, it resting against his chin now. His face was slightly tilted to the side closest to Magnus and the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't help the half grin on his lips form once more. He clicked his fingers, producing another blanket, this one black and gold in colour and wrapped it around his own body, he still seated on the floor, a mountain of pillows under his backside so it wouldn't go numb and then, with eyes still gazing at Alec, Magnus dropped his head on the couch cushion, partially resting his head against Alec's side, right against his right hip area.

The warmth he felt, with the shadowhunter in his very home, the unmarried shadowhunter at that, had Magnus drifting his suddenly heavy eyelids closed. He felt Chairman come to rest on his lap, curling up into a tiny ball, his purring filling the room adorably. Magnus decided he'd stay like this, only for a minute of course.

#

Magnus snapped his eyes open, drifting them over the walls in his large living area as warm orange light fluttered through the glass windows and balcony double doors. It appeared his 'only for a minute' closing of the eyes had actually turned into a few hours of sleep as it was now nearing sunset.

What also made the warlock awaken was the adorable petting he was currently receiving this very moment. Magnus shifted his gaze to the lovely shadowhunter who was still wrapped warmly in his blanket, but his head was tilted to look up at the ceiling, eyes trying very hard to seek the answers he desperately wanted there. Alec was currently chewing on his bottom lips and his fingers on his right hand were softly brushing through his spiked hair like it were some sort of comfort mechanism. It was actually kind of cute.

“There is much you need to work out young shadowhunter...” The fingers ceased their caressing instantly, Magnus almost hating himself for breaking the light touch as Alec immediately drew his hand away and darted his worried blue eyes to look down at him. “And chewing on your bottom lip and gazing at the ceiling will not give you any answers you seek.” Magnus tried to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

“Like what?” Came the stubborn response.

“Hmm, where should I start?”

“Magnus...” He couldn't help the tiny grin at the slightly cranky growl that Alec produced with his name. He knew what that meant. He was trying the shadowhunters patience.

“You ran from your wedding.”

“Well...”

“You will have to face your parents and possibly the Clave if they demand answers too.”

“Um...”

“You also need to talk to Jace.”

“J-Jace? Why?” Of course it was the parabatai that made the boy stutter, never mind anyone else. Again, Magnus was no fool. What scared Alec the most was having to face the golden boy. The golden boy he clearly had feelings for. The golden boy that was so very important to Alec, more so then...himself... 

Magnus quickly shook his head of such thoughts. This feeling he'd not felt in a long time. After all, when was the last time he got jealous in his centuries of age?

“Alexander, you walked out on your wedding, in front of your family, in front of Jace.” He watched the boy gulp down a sudden lump in his throat. “He will want answers as to why.” Magnus thought it best not to alert him to the fact that Jace had seen Alec with his arms around him.

“Wh-Why do they have to know why I left?” Magnus knew immediately the only reason Alec wouldn't be truthful is because the reason Alec had run from his wedding was most definitely because of him. And whilst that should make him feel happy, it in actual fact did not...

“I will not be kept as some guilty pleasure or secret.” Magnus hadn't meant for his voice to shift, the anger and the growl to be directed to a now shocked looking Alec, those bright blue eyes wide and his soft pink lips parted. It was too late to take those words back.

Quickly Magnus stood to his tall height, folding the blanket which had been wrapped around himself, Chairman having disappeared to lord knows where, and then placed it on the glass coffee table. Carefully he picked up the pillows he'd been sitting on and placed them on top. Of course he could click his fingers for that to happen all on their own, but he needed to keep his hands busy, needed to stop his thoughts from blurting out of his mouth as he bit his bottom lip to try and stop any more scathing words from leaking out. 

After all, he'd finally gotten the shadowhunter back in his arms and yet his words were pretty much ready to push him away again. And whilst Magnus truly didn't want to be some dirty little secret, since he deserved more respect from that, he also didn't want to let Alexander go at the same time. Talk about conflicted emotions...

Again Magnus' home was eerily quiet and the warlock finally shifted his gaze back to the shadowhunter. One look at Alec, head bowed, hands clenched in his lap, shoulders tense (yet also defeated looking) and of course he was biting his bottom lip again, had all anger leaving Magnus' body in seconds flat. How did this shadowhunter completely decimate his protective walls around his fragile heart so easily? 

Magnus let out a light sigh, carefully taking a seat on the couch, observing Alec as he slowly placed one hand over the boys fisted ones and then watched his head jerk up to look at him. That gave Magnus the opportunity to raise his left hand and rest it against his pale cheek, which delightfully was turning a soft shade of pink right now. 

“I'm sorry for sounding angry just then.” His adorable boy shook his head a little and did not break the contact they were currently sharing. “I may be centuries old Alecander, but no matter my age, matters of the heart are still very delicate for me as well.” Alec had tilted his head at that, completely confused at what he said. And rightly so since Magnus wasn't exactly someone who opened up easily to others. He'd done so in the past and his heart had been crushed each and every time. 

'One day...' Magnus thought to himself. Perhaps one day he would open up to this boy and tell him that its been over a 100 years since he'd last opened his heart up to anyone. Instead, shockingly enough, what came to his lips was... “Are you in love with Jace?”

“Wh-What?” The blush was back on Alec's cheeks in an instant.

“Before anything can truly happen, if you want anything to go further between us, you need to sort your feelings out.” The boy chewed religiously on his bottom lip once more. “I know you have feelings for Jace.” Magnus felt sad for the young boy who looked horrified that his deepest, darkest secret was known. “I'm just not sure if its the fact you love him or are in love with him.” 

“I...”

“I don't want to be a rebound for the boy that you probably already know you cannot have.” Blue eyes drifted to look down at his clenched hands, though Magnus still had one of his golden-bronze ones resting lightly over them.

The atmosphere in his home was barely breathable right now and Magnus had not truly wanted to make Alec feel any worse then what his erratic emotions already were making him feel. Instantly guilt was rising in his stomach and the warlock needed to change the topic immediately. Carefully releasing his gentle hold on Alec's soft cheek and clenched hands, Magnus remembered the sun was currently setting over his city. 

“Its nearing dinner, let me conjure something up for us.” Magnus rose to his feet once more, placing some distance between him and Alec. The takeaway leaflets fluttered from their small stack in his kitchen as they drifted through the air, like they were caught on a breeze as they floated towards his blue sparkling hands, Magnus gripping them instantly as he leafed through the pile. “What would you like Alexander? Italian, Mexican, Thai, Chinese, Indian or perhaps Japanese? Oh, I know, there is this lovely little café that...”

“Magnus!” The desperation in the young shadowhunters voice startled the warlock as he had enough time to turn around before he felt the boy barrel into his tall form. 

Those strong dependable shadowhunter hands were pretty much squishing his face, pulling his head down and then suddenly, Alec's trembling lips were pressed against his own! Magnus lost his grip on the takeaway leaflets as they fluttered to the floorboards at their feet. His eyes were wide as he stared in shock at the shadowhunter trying to pour all his feelings into a very tense and awkward kiss. 

'Alec's first kiss...' Magnus had to remind himself as he may have gotten Alec a tiny bit drunk, after the whole saving Lucian ordeal, and when Alec was a bit drunk, and oh so adorable too, he had quite loose lips.

Magnus felt Alec's hands tremble before they slowly dropped from his face, which in all honesty the High Warlock was thankful for since he felt like his face was being crushed, jaw aching at the strength the boy possessed. And again, if Magnus was being honest, it most definitely wasn't a first kiss to write home about, or gloat about to close family and friends. Though Magnus had no family to gloat to – well maybe Raphael – but he doubted his sweet boy would want to listen to his sudden dalliances with a shadowhunter. 

Either way, the kiss wasn't the greatest that Magnus had experienced, though it wasn't the worst either. 

He could definitely feel the desperation in Alec, it came off him in waves, as he had pretty much just smashed their lips (and teeth) together, trying to pour out his jumbled feelings without voicing them into words. Then there was the fact that Alec's lips weren't moving at all, just pressed too uncomfortably and hard against his own. Though Magnus had to remind himself that he wasn't exactly responding to the kiss either.

“I'm sorry...” And that is when it all came flying back to Magnus. 

Terrible first kiss or not, it was Alec's first. Alec had given him his first kiss! And he'd not reciprocated it at all! Though in Magnus' defence, he had seriously been caught off guard. Something that actually never really happened to a centuries old warlock like him. 

Magnus' very experienced eyes observed the slight shake of Alec's shoulders, the slouched defeat in them as Alec had launched himself into him, slapping his awkward kiss on his lips, revealing feelings and emotions that maybe even Alec was still coming to terms with and even if Alec had not answered his question about Jace, the adorable shadowhunter had still kissed him. Him! And Magnus had done nothing! Magnus watched Alec's pretty pale skin turn ten shades redder, Alec finally registering in his brain what he had just done and now he looked utterly lost, broken and uncomfortable.

“You continue to surprise me...” Alec's ears caught Magnus' throaty mumble as he snapped his head up. Said warlock felt his heart constrict in his chest as one lone tear spilled from the corner of Alec's left eye. “Oh Alec...” Magnus' whisper was filled with utter tenderness he'd not shown to a single person in a very, very long time as he brushed the offending salty tear away. It didn't take him long before he was pulling the youngster into his arms and securing his hold on him. Magnus vowed then and there that he never wanted to let go of this shadowhunter. A smile soon touched his lips when trembling hands gripped the back of his crinkled jacket, holding on tight too.

#

Magnus wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but he had noticed his loft was now doused in darkness. He clicked his fingers, pale lighting cascading through his home whilst he continued to envelope Alec in warmth as he had once again trembled in his embrace. Magnus pondered whether it was because of the light clothing he was wearing, the fact his own breath was slightly panting against his pink ear or for the fact Alec couldn't believe he was back in his arms again. Maybe it was a combination of all three.

Rather endearingly, the moment was lost when a sudden grumble filled the room. Magnus pulled away to see a brighter pink blush over Alec's cheeks as it had come from the young shadowhunter. The warlock took a step back, breaking the contact between them and with blue sparks and a click of his fingers, clothing and a bag of toiletries was magicked up and resting within his hands now.

Alec blinked silently at the offerings before drifting his shy gaze up to Magnus. “Second door on the right, down the hallway, you'll find the main bathroom. Why not have a nice warm shower and I'll get us something to eat?”

“O-Ok...” He watched the boy head for the main bathroom in his loft.

Magnus left Alec to it as he headed out his front door and down the stairs, mind reeling over everything that had happened today. He slipped through his protective wards and then rounded the corner into the dark alley where he conjured a portal and headed for his destination. 

Arriving in another dark alley, Magnus headed for a great downworlder cafe called Taki's to get he and Alec some much needed food. He'd not eaten all day himself, and from the adorable growl of Alec's stomach, he was certain the shadowhunter was the same.

#

Taki's had been quite busy, but Magnus thought it was a good idea to just wait for the order which ended up taking more then 40 minutes to prepare. He had contemplated whether to just magic his order, stealing someone else’s food, but decided against it. He needed the space to think and the young shadowhunter probably did too. Plus he was sure Alec would feel better taking a nice warm shower without knowing that he was just behind the other side of the door. And whilst Alec could lock said door, he was in the home of a very powerful warlock who could unlock anything with the click of his fingers.

It was, after all, very tempting for Magnus to see Alec in nothing, even if everything was so very new to the both of them and again, Magnus wasn't quite sure exactly what this was either. So because of that, since Magnus had always been a very curious warlock, he thought to spare Alec some rather heated moments of blushing at his not very subtle stares and left him to it. 

Magnus' thoughts were lost to him when he finally heard “Pick up for Bane” and took his pasta, salad and garlic bread order, nodding his thanks and then out the door he had gone. Again he rounded the corner into the dark alley and magicked up a portal and home he went.

#

Magnus re-entered his home, and that is when his mind decided to stop working once more. He had thought maybe Alec may have fallen asleep, since it had been just over an hour since he'd been gone, but there his lovely shadowhunter was, fresh from a shower, cheeks still slightly rosy and his hair was deliciously messy and washed, Alec resting back on his couch. Only this time he was tucked in the corner, furthest away from the front door, leaning against various cushions and his legs were bent to his chest, book balanced on his knees, eyes scanning over the pages. 

Magnus couldn't help the grin on his lips when he saw another six books, stacked on the couch cushion next to Alec, within easy reaching distance for the boy. Clearly the ever inquisitive shadowhunter, after his warm shower, had become rather bored. And in doing so had wandered his home, or more so his living area he guessed which is where most of his books were on display. He also had several bookcases in his study, but that door was closed and he was certain Alec wouldn't pry behind closed doors without his consent.

Though what stole Magnus' attention for the moment, and it was quite endearing, because even before Alec's curious eyes focused on the mountain and mountains of books in his home, the young shadowhunter had actually shuffled around in his kitchen, deciding to offer his help in setting the dining table up with plates, bowls, cutlery and napkins too. There was also a bottle of fine red wine, cork already popped and two crystal glasses which were yet to be filled. Alec was technically not of legal age to drink, still a couple of years to go yet, but it appeared tonight he would do just that with Magnus. To top off the table setting, there was a candle that was lit on the table too, which Alec seemed to have found from...who knows where, but it actually smelt like cinnamon and sugar in here now.

Magnus hadn't meant to frighten Alec, his skilled senses not working very well today it seemed, as his door slammed a little too loudly behind him. Alec jolted on the spot, book falling to the floor and his crystal blue eyes were wide and now resting on him.

“Sorry,” Magnus offered in apology. “I've delicious pasta, salad and garlic bread. I hope that is alright.” Magnus lifted the bags up and almost forgot to breathe when Alec gracefully stood from the couch, blanket dropping behind him as he was bare foot, dressed in the simple black cotton pants, they riding low against his narrow hips and the black tank he'd magicked up for him. 

'I should have conjured a long sleeved top for him...' Magnus thought afterwards as several of Alec's rather enticing runes were on display for Magnus to drift his eyes over. Alec looked utterly delectable that Magnus seriously had to control himself from groaning and licking his lips. 

Instead he quickly got his feet moving as he headed over to the dining table and Alec followed seconds later after he picked up the dropped book. He pulled the containers from the bags, allowing Alec to crack them open whilst he tipped the salad into the bowl, mixing it all up and adding the dressing to it. Magnus watched in delight as Alec closed his eyes and sniffed the air as the scent of fresh pastas wafted through his home as it was most definitely mouth watering. Alec's grumbling stomach soon echoed in his home once more, bringing a blush to Alec's cheeks and a chuckle to Magnus'. 

They both finally took their seats and Magnus poured the wine, only giving less then half a glass to Alec since he wasn't used to drinking and then offhandedly he clinked his glass, which was still on the table-top and lifted his own to his lips.

“Ma-Magnus...” His lips were around the rim of the glass, but his eyes were concentrated on the young shadowhunter, telling him he had his full attention as he watched him shift awkwardly in his seated position. “Can... Can I stay here?” Alec's face was adorably red as he finally stuttered out his question. “You know, until I figure out a plan about...well...everything.” He watched as Alec scratched behind the back of his neck, those pretty blue eyes dropping to the table as his left hand held his fork and was picking at some penne carbonara. 

'So adorable...' Magnus couldn't help but think once more. 

“You are always welcome here Alexander.” He watched the boys eyes flicker back over to his own, shoulders easing at his open invitation. The smile and the reflection of the candle flames flicking in Alec's pretty blue eyes literally took Magnus' breath away. “Never forget that.” Magnus remembered to voice the rest of what he was thinking. Alec jerked his head into a nod, a tiny blush on his cheeks now as he was incredibly pleased at his affirmative answer and it seemed, with new vigour, Alec took to dinner with gusto. 

'By the Angel, how am I going to resist this boy?' Magnus helplessly thought before savouring the taste of one of the other pastas he'd bought.

#

Later that evening, since it was getting quite late and they both truly did need to get some rest, Magnus had, rather shockingly, convinced Alec to share his bed with him. And no not in that way. Although the warlock wouldn’t have said no to that either. 

Of course Alec was content with staying on the couch, trying to argue that he was already imposing on Magnus as it was, but somehow Magnus had convinced him that his bed was way more comfortable and could easily accommodate the both of them without it becoming awkward. Magnus could have easily advised Alec to sleep in the spare room, but again, for whatever reason, which he couldn't truly understand himself, he had wanted this shadowhunter close by. 

Magnus clicked off the light to his ensuite, his lavish yet comfy and cosy bedroom shrouded in pale lighting from a bedside lamp. He was dressed in black and gold silk pyjama pants and the matching robe, tied loosely closed though it did gap a little in the front showing off his flawless skin beneath. Alec had his back to him, lying on his side and Magnus quietly made his way around to the other side, eyeing the young boy in his bed and quickly the warlock closed his eyes, feeling his glamour shift in an instant as he was finding it very hard to control how he was feeling right now.

“Why aren't you getting into bed?” Alec softly questioned him as he could feel those young curious eyes looking up at him. Carefully Magnus dropped onto his bed, above the sheets and blankets, whilst Alec was beneath them, and laid his head down. “Magnus, is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.” Magnus fought the shudder from his body when Alec's fingers brushed a lock of his long damp hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

“Should I sleep on the lounge?”

“No!” Magnus hadn't meant to alert the young shadowhunter to his desperate plea to keep him close. Nor had he wanted the boys wide blue eyes to be staring across at him too, he knowing that his cat eyes were on full view right at this moment. “Sorry, sometimes, sometimes its hard to control them.” In all his centuries, revealing his unique warlock marker was still quite a raw experience for Magnus. It was almost laughable really.

“They're beautiful Magnus...” He shot his eyes back open and gazed across at Alec, not having expected that response at all. Alec was giving him a tiny wondrous smile, hand now cupping his face, and the endearing confession and innocent touch was making a fast forming grin appear on Magnus' lips too. “You're so beautiful.” Alec's cheeks flamed brightly at his own confession which made Magnus' smile widen.

“Thank you Alexander,” What else could a centuries old warlock say to such a compliment? After all, his demon parent had said his eyes were beautiful, for they were identical to his own, but Magnus had never believed that for a single second. He hated his father, hated his marker and had escaped the man's clutches centuries ago. From then on, Magnus dare not reveal them to anyone else over the centuries. And to think, here he now lay, with an adorable shadowhunter of all people at his side, whose own eyes were the very definition of beautiful in his mind, and yet this very angel had commented on his cat eyes (and himself for that matter) being beautiful. 'You are truly something else Alexander...' Magnus concluded in his head once more, his cat eyes staying in place whilst his voice lowered. “Close your eyes.” Magnus felt his heart flutter when the boy did just that, lying on his back now, blankets around his waist, hands clasped loosely together against his softly breathing stomach and placing all his trust in him. That very trust spoke volumes to Magnus.

'Should I really do this?' Magnus thought to himself as he felt himself shift, resting more comfortably on his side, shuffling a little closer to the shadowhunter as he propped his head up in one hand and slowly drew his other towards Alec. 

Magnus' dainty fingers brushed a feathery touch across Alec's pale smooth face, starting at his forehead where strips of soft black hair were curling against his pale skin. Magnus did not linger for long there as he drifted his fingers down a soft cheek, watching Alec's lips part, eyes flickering behind closed eyelids but never snapping open to look up at him. 

Magnus' fingers traced the curve of Alec's jaw, thumb ghosting over plump pink lips. It wasn't long before his four fingers on his hand decided to stretch a little and caress the side of Alec's neck, Magnus practically hypnotised by the boy lying in his bed as he felt Alec give off a tiny gasp and a shudder at his ministrations, head shifting to give him better access to his neck and a better view of that enticing deflect rune. 

When his thumb moved back to Alec's lips, to brush against them once more, Magnus couldn't help the shiver that trickled down his own spine when Alec's lips parted open of their own accord, the tip of Alec's tongue boldly coming out to taste the pad of his thumb and he could feel (and hear) the hot pants of Alec's breathing too.

“Alexander...” Magnus breathlessly whispered when he felt himself lean closer, moist thumb moving away as Magnus finally stole those lips for himself. In an instant when his warm mouth enclosed over Alec's, the young shadowhunter jolted beneath him, Magnus capturing the gasp against his lips, swallowing it for all it was worth. He stilled for a few moments, allowing Alec (and himself) a chance to take this all in before he slowly and carefully began to train Alec on how to truly kiss.

Magnus felt a grin form when one of Alec's hands fisted into his silk robe, tugging adorably at it as he wanted him closer. Alec's other hand was clenched at the back of his head, tugging rather urgently and sexily against his hair if Magnus was being honest. He had washed all the products out of it and had only slicked it back with running a comb through it, the length falling to his shoulders, but Alec's need for him to be close was messing it up, though he wouldn't begrudge the young man for that.

'Now this is a kiss.' Magnus internally voiced in victory.

And whilst it took a lot of Magnus' self control not to plunder the young boys mouth, since he really didn't want to rush Alec, or scare him away for that matter, Magnus drew the lip-lock to a close, listening to a delicious and tiny gasp escape Alec's lips when he softly pulled away. Magnus slowly ghosted his lips over Alec's cheek, then down to his neck for a second, nibbing at the addictive skin which made the shadowhunter jolt beneath him, and then finally, as hard as it was, Magnus lifted himself up and propped his head back onto his hand, elbow digging into the cushy mattress beneath them. 

In literally seconds, it was now Magnus' turn to fight the groan from bursting forth as he observed Alec stick out his pink tongue, running it over his plump lips as though memorising the kiss and savouring the taste.

“Wow...” A chuckle filled the room as pretty blue eyes finally pried open, a thousand and one emotions swimming within their depths as Alec gazed up at the smiling warlock hovering above him.

“That is my response to your earlier kiss pretty boy.” Magnus delighted in Alec's flush. “Sorry it was so late. You did surprise me after all.” Surely this boy could not get any cuter as Alec pulled the blankets up to his face, trying to hide the tell tale blush on his cheeks...and possibly the shit eating grin that was forming too. 

After several moments of just gazing at each other, Magnus finally moved a little and dropped his head to rest on Alec's chest, continuously eyeing the shadowhunter who wriggled around himself and then propped his upper body up on about three of his fluffy pillows. Magnus observed Alec drift off into his own thoughts. 

The silence wasn't awkward, but after several long minutes, Magnus was dying to know what Alec was thinking. Remember, he was one very curious warlock.

“Magnus...” He couldn't even get his question out as Alec's deep throaty voice penetrated the silence of his bedroom. “I do deserve to be happy, right?” Magnus lifted his left hand, giving Alec's messy hair a slight tug, wanting those sapphire blue eyes to focus on him once more. And when they finally did...

“Of course you do.” He truly wanted to know what the boy was thinking, but really, when Alec made his breath catch in his throat as he laced their fingers together and drew his hand to his lips, all thoughts were lost to the High Warlock again.

“We both do.” Magnus felt his mouth go dry at those whispered and rather precious words from Alec. 

By the Angel he wanted the boy to explain himself but the young shadowhunter had closed his eyes and had drifted off to sleep in seconds flat, clearly still drained from earlier. Magnus let out a content sigh as his hand was still pressed against Alec's lightly smiling lips, their fingers still entwined. 

Whilst there was still much to sort through, things to confess and decisions to be made, most of which were all on the shoulders of a very precious shadowhunter, but Magnus vowed that he would be patient and wait to see what would happen.

Tonight though, regardless of all the unanswered questions there was floating about them, Magnus would allow Alec this moment. For it seemed the young shadowhunter did not want to let go of him. It was as though he truly were a life line regardless of the fact he was a downworlder. This boy needed him. Needed him in close proximity so he knew he was not alone in this. 

Magnus was more then happy to comply as he conjured a blanket, the black and gold one from his living room and draped it over his lounging form as he continued to watch his shadowhunter in slumber, cat eyes glowing in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

Just before slumber caught up to him, Magnus pressed his other hand against his chest, feeling his once closed off heart begin to beat and sparkle with happiness for this very precious boy sleeping in his bed.

Yes, Magnus too agreed with Alexander's early response. They did both deserve happiness. 

Perhaps they would find it within each other. 

Only time would tell.

# 

End.


End file.
